Beautiful
by xXAsherXx
Summary: Alice and Jasper's wedding as I imagined it. Told from Alice's point of view! Please Read and Review!


**This is my first Fanfic so can you please go easy on me! I appreciate any reviews as that might help build up my confidence on this website! Thank you MrsWhitlockHalexxx for helping me find the wedding dress and engagement ring on the internet and thanks for the support that I got for this! x**

I slowly walked down the aisle. Carlisle, my dad, was giving me away to my perfect man. I held on tightly to his arm and he patted my hand. I was smiling as I saw my soon to be husband waiting patiently.

Our venue was in a small wooden church with very few people attending. Peter and Charlotte and The Denali Clan were the people only attending as well as my family- Edward, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme.

The aisle was all covered in flower petals. They were all a nice shade of either light red or dark pink. On the sides of the benches- which were all freshly painted perfect white- had matching white bouquets of flowers attached to them.

Esme and Rose were my bridesmaids and Emmett stood behind Jasper grinning with his head held high as Jasper chose him to be his best man. Esme and Rose were wearing the exact same dresses which stuck to their perfect bodies. They ended just below their knees and they had very thin straps to hold it up. They were baby blue and plain but that's what I loved about them. The boys on the other hand all had plain grey suits and white shirts.

And I, was wearing a white dress. It was a strapless dress with a silver bow tied around it. From the hip and downwards it became all puffy and big. I wore a lovely silver necklace with it and matching earrings and bracelet. But I think the best accessory was the huge smile plastered across my face as the thought sank in. I was getting married and spending eternity with the perfect man. I finally reached Jasper and Carlisle kissed my cheek, smiled, then went over to the front bench with Edward, Peter and Charlotte then Jasper took my hands in his. He smiled my favourite smile that nearly melted my heart when I saw it. I stumbled a bit then Jasper steadied me. Then the priest began the ceremony.

"I, Jasper Whitlock Hale, take you, Alice Brandon Cullen, to be my wife,"

"I, Jasper Whitlock Hale, take you, Alice Brandon Cullen, to be my wife," Jasper repeated in his beautiful Southern accent.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Jasper repeated again and smiled. Now it was my turn to make my vows.

"I, Alice Brandon Cullen, take you, Jasper Whitlock Hale, to be my husband," The priest continued.

"I, Alice Brandon Cullen, take you, Jasper Whitlock Hale, to be my husband," I repeated trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. I heard Jasper chuckle. The human priest heard nothing as we were vampires with super hearing.

"To have and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, or richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

I exhaled slowly and repeated the lines.

"To have and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, or richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Then Emmett came out with the wedding rings. Jasper put the lovely gold band on my fourth finger on my left hand joining my engagement ring. The ring that Jasper gave me three months ago before we even met the Cullen's. It had a very light blue or green diamond and a thick silver band with extra little silver diamonds on either side of the bigger blue one. I pushed the golden band on his finger and then we looked at each others eyes. Smiles began to form on our lips as the priest went on.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jasper leaned down and our lips met. My eyes fluttered closed and our lips moved in perfect sync. Nice classical piano music started playing which made our moment more perfect than it already was. He kept his hands on my waist and I kept mine on his neck. The first kiss as Mr and Mrs Whitlock was just more beautiful than anything thought possible. The whole church- Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate and Tanya- burst into cheers, claps and wolf-whistles. Emmett was the loudest shouting just behind Jasper. We broke apart and watched happily as the audience continued. We walked hand in hand back down the church as Mr and Mrs Whitlock with broad grins on our faces. Nothing was better now!

"You are beautiful!" Jasper murmured to me.

**Now if you review that this into consideration: I have only been to one wedding about 6 or 7 years ago so I cannot remember much and it was in Spanish! Please review! I have tried my best to not make any mistakes and the spell check on my computer could only find Eleazar and Fanfic! Alice's wedding dress and engagement ring links are on my profile so be free to go on it and see them yourselves.**

**Ashley x**


End file.
